


capriSS2020

by moridad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/pseuds/moridad
Summary: Drawing; pre-canon shenanigans!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	capriSS2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyeze/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
> i have to admit your prompt was a little challenging, so i interpreted it as the trio playing together when they were all much younger! nikandros always got damens back, hehe! hope you have a wonderful holiday! <3


End file.
